crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Blush Blush Hobbies
Hobbies are necessary for four things: # Unlocking achievements, # Unlocking jobs, # Unlocking guys, # Relationship requirements. Each hobby requires 3 time blocks to activate, and like jobs, they can be paused and later resumed, and each hobby can be gilded for 10 diamonds to speed up its progress by 2x. Without any speedups, the first level of a hobby takes 25 seconds to complete, and each level after takes 1.49 times as long as the previous level to complete. Hobbies Unlocking All Hobbies To unlock all hobbies, you can reach Friendzoned with Anon, become Awkward Besties with Garret, become Dmitri's Sweetheart, or have William as a Boyfriend. The quickest way is through Anon. The quickest way through the Anon route is to first reach Crush with Nimh. Ignoring Nimh's hobby requirements, you will need lvl 15 Smart, lvl 15 Gamer, lvl 16 Disciplined, and about 11.30M cash altogether (mostly for Anon's gifts). Since Disciplined is unlocked when you reach Frenemies with Anon, the minimum amount of time you need to complete the hobby requirements is about 4.6 hours (divided by any speed and reset boosts applied). It takes somewhat longer to accumulate the cash needed. Note: Unless your speed boosts and number of time blocks are already moderately high, unlocking all hobbies is not a very effective way to grind reset boosts. Hobby Level Requirements Advancing past some relationship stages require certain hobbies to be at a high enough level. Select a tab to see all the level-ups that require that hobby. (A + denotes a job requirement) Smart= Level-ups requiring Smart *Nimh (Acquaintance)- 2 *Volks (Frenemy)- 5 *Kelby (Acquaintance)- 7 *Nimh (Sweetheart)- 10 *Anon (Adversary)- 14 *Anon (Acquaintance)- 15 *Volks (Sweetheart)- 15 *Kelby (Sweetheart)- 16 *Ichiban (Adversary)- 20+ *Anon (Sweetheart)- 26 *Garret (Crush)- 31 *Ichiban (Acquaintance)- 32 *William (Adversary)- 33 *Stirling (Friendzone) - 53 *Myx (Sweetheart)- 56 |-| Guts= Level-ups requiring Guts *Nimh (Frenemy)- 2 *Volks (Adversary)- 3 *Volks (Acquaintance)- 4 *Volks (Friendzoned)- 8 *Volks (Lover)- 19 *Garret (Frenemy)- 23 *Dmitri (Acquaintance)- 29 *Anon (Boyfriend)- 30 *Ichiban (Sweetheart)- 48 *Stirling (Crush)- 59 |-| Healthy= Level-ups requiring Healthy *Volks (Acquaintance)- 3 *Nimh (Friendzoned)- 4 *Kelby (Adversary)- 6 *Kelby (Acquaintance)- 7 *Eli (Friendzoned)- 15 *Garret (Acquaintance)- 21 *Kelby (Lover)- 23 *Garret (Sweetheart)- 34 *Dmitri (Friendzoned)- 35 *William (Frenemy)- 39 *Stirling (Sweetheart) - 62 |-| Outgoing= Level-ups requiring Outgoing *Nimh (Awkward Besties)- 5 *Eli (Adversary)- 8 *Kelby (Frenemy)- 10 *Volks (Crush)- 13 *Dmitri (Acquaintance)- 14+ *Eli (Awkward Besties)- 17 *Garret (Friendzoned)- 25 *Eli (Lover)- 30 *Myx (Adversary)- 37 *Dmitri (Awkward Besties)- 38 *Stirling (Acquaintance) - 47 *Ichiban (Boyfriend)- 52 *William (Sweetheart)- 52 |-| Gamer= Level-ups requiring Gamer *Kelby (Friendzoned)- 11 *Kelby (Crush)- 13 *Anon (Adversary)- 13 *Anon (Acquaintance)- 14 *Anon (Frenemy)- 15 *Eli (Crush)- 19 *Anon (Awkward Besties)- 20 *Ichiban (Adversary) - 20+ *Anon (Crush)- 24 *Ichiban (Adversary)- 30 *Anon (Lover)- 34 *Garret (Boyfriend)- 37 *Myx (Awkward Besties)- 48 |-| Caring= Level-ups requiring Caring *Nimh (Awkward Besties)- 3 *Nimh (Boyfriend)- 11 *Kelby (Awkward Besties)- 12 *Kelby (Boyfriend)- 17 *Garret (Adversary)- 19 *William (Acquaintance)- 32+, 36 *Garret (Lover)- 40 *Myx (Friendzoned)- 44 *Ichiban (Crush)- 45 *Dmitri (Boyfriend)- 47 |-| Passionate= Level-ups requiring Passionate *Nimh (Crush)- 6 *Eli (Frenemy)- 13 *Eli (Boyfriend)- 25 *Dmitri (Adversary)- 26 *Garret (Awkward Besties)- 27 *Myx (Adversary)- 37 *Myx (Crush) - 41+ *Stirling (Adversary) - 45 *Dmitri (Lover)- 48 *William (Crush)- 49 *Stirling (Sweetheart) - 62 |-| Confidence= Level-ups requiring Confidence *Eli (Acquaintance)- 8 *Volks (Awkward Besties)- 11 *Garret (Adversary)- 19 *Garret (Friendzoned)- 25 *Dmitri (Frenemy)- 32 *Myx (Acquaintance)- 39 *Stirling (Acquaintance) - 47 *Myx (Lover)- 60 *Stirling (Boyfriend) - 65 |-| Peaceful= Level-ups requiring Peaceful *Dmitri (Acquaintance)- 14+ *Garret (Acquaintance)- 21 *Garret (Crush)- 31 *Myx (Acquaintance) - 35+ *Ichiban (Friendzoned)- 38 *Myx (Boyfriend) - 44+ *William (Awkward Besties)- 46 *Myx (Sweetheart)- 56 *William (Lover)- 58 |-| Creative= Level-ups requiring Creative *Eli (Acquaintance)- 10 *Nimh (Lover)- 13 *Eli (Sweetheart)- 23 *Garret (Frenemy)- 23 *Dmitri (Crush)- 23+ *William (Crush)- 23+ *Ichiban (Frenemy)- 35 *Myx (Acquaintance) - 35+ *Garret (Boyfriend)- 37 *Myx (Frenemy)- 41 *William (Friendzoned)- 42 *Stirling (Awkward Besties) - 56 |-| Disciplined= Level-ups requiring Disciplined *Anon (Frenemy)- 16 *Volks (Boyfriend)- 17 *Dmitri (Crush)- 23+ *William (Crush)- 23+ *William (Acquaintance)- 32+ *Garret (Sweetheart)- 34 *Ichiban (Awkward Besties)- 40 *Myx (Boyfriend) - 44+ *Stirling (Adversary) - 45 *Stirling (Lover) - 68 |-| Observant= Level-ups requiring Observant *Anon (Friendzoned)- 17 *Garret (Awkward Besties)- 27 *Myx (Crush) - 41+ *Dmitri (Sweetheart)- 45 *Stirling (Frenemy) - 50 *William (Boyfriend)- 55 Gallery reading.png|Smart survival.png|Guts running.png|Healthy karaoke.png|Outgoing gaming.png|Gamer SPCA.png|Caring pottery.png|Passionate Confidence.png|Confidence Yoga.png|Peaceful creative.png|Creative piano.png|Disciplined Star gazing.png|Observant Category:Hobbies Category:Blush Blush Category:Mechanics Category:Index